Hello Malibu
by jess71196
Summary: Gabriella's mom got transferred to Malibu. When her mom's new boyfriend makes her life a living hell,will Troy be able to help her? Troyella along with Taylor/Chad, Sharpay/Zeke, and Jason/Kelsi. :
1. Hello Malibu

**Hello Malibu**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own.**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella's POV

As I look out the plane window, I sigh and think about what has happened this past year: with my parents getting divorced and all. I am upset that I had to leave all my friends back in Albuquerque, New Mexico but, I know it was the right thing to do for me and my mom. We needed a fresh start anyways. As I look to the right of me I see a woman that looks like she is about 40 and she has dark curly hair and tan skin just like me, yep that's mom alright. She is a great mom; she went through all the ups and downs in my life.

Maria Montez was a well respected lawyer back in Albuquerque and she made millions of dollars a year alone. My mom got transferred to Malibu, California to a new law firm called 'MN law'. It stands for 'Montez Newman'. Yes, that's right; my mom owns half of a law firm a long with the other have that belongs to Natalie Newman, my mom's best friend.

As we boarded off the plane, I couldn't help but smile at the sun that shone through the glass window of the airport. I always loved the warm weather. I like the fact that I could go surfing year round. Other than surfing I LOVE to dance. I have been dancing since I was able to walk.

After me and my mom got our suitcases from baggage claim, we went outside to haul over a taxi. Once we got inside of the taxi, I could hear my mom tell the driver "Excuse me sir, could you please drop us off at 314 Maple Road?"

When we arrived at our new house, my jaw dropped, I was in awe. This house was gorgeous! As I stood their taking in the gigantic house, I finally had the courage to walk inside. As I walked through the big wooden doors, my jaw dropped once again. When I go to check out the living room, I see all the furniture and everything has already been but in. All then needed to do was put their clothes that they brought with them from Albuquerque. In the living room, I see the big, brown, leather couches that go perfectly with the pastel green from the walls. I then turn around and I see a gigantic TV that comes with a full entertainment system. I make my way to the dining room and see a table that could fit at least 12 people.

"Mom, how in the world did you get all of this set up?" I asked still in complete shock. "Well darling, I had this set up about 6 months ago when your father's and my divorce was final" my mom explained. "Oh mom! Thank you so much! Now let's go see the kitchen" I say while my mom laughs at me.

As I go to the kitchen I see a huge fridge that has yet to be filled with fresh products. I see the island that completes the kitchen. As for everything else in the kitchen, it was huge. I quickly run upstairs to see my room. On the door, in big, beautiful cursive letters it said 'Gabriella' and next to my name it had a picture of a ballerina that symbolizes my love for dance. I walk in to see my room painted purple. My room contained a nice, comfy-looking queen size bed, a desk that has a computer already installed and a 36 inch plasma screen TV. I walk over to my closet door and open it to discover that it is a walk-in closet, which is fully stocky with the newest, stylish clothes. Even though we brought stuff with us, we still were not able to bring all of our belongings. Then as I enter my bathroom that is attached my bedroom, I see a big hot tub, a shower and all of the other necessities for a bathroom.

When I finished inspecting my room I run up to my mom saying "OH MY G-D! Thank you so much mom!" "You deserve the best, mija." "I love you, mom" I said. "I love you too, mija"


	2. At the Beach

**Hello Malibu**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own.**

**Chapter 2: At the Beach**

Troy's POV:

It had been a long day. I have been working at the shack since 8am and it was already 2pm. I couldn't help but feel like I am suffocating in this heat. I can't wait until 4:30 so I would be able to go surfing. I have two passions in life: basketball and surfing. I have played basketball since I was 5 years old.

Just then, Chad Danforth, my best friend since pre-school shows up. "Hey man! What's up?" he asked clueless. As I rolled my eyes I answered" nothing much, man. Just working." "You up for a game of basketball after your shift is done?" Chad asked. "Umm… I was going to go surfing but, I guess I could surf tomorrow, so yea I'll play. Are Zeke and Jason also playing?" I told him. "Yea, I called them on the way here. So, when and where?" Chad said. "Meet me at my house at 5:00, alright dude?" I answered. "Yea, sure later." Chad said while walking back to his car.

Gabriella's POV

"Hey mom? Can I go surf a bit down at the beach? I'll finish unpacking later?" I asked innocently.

"Okay mija. Just be sure to take your cell phone with you and be careful" my mother warned. "Okay ma, see you later" I yelled while going up to my room to change into my bathing suit and wetsuit. I chose to wear a black bikini with turquoise and white designs on it and on top of that I put on a short wetsuit with a blue pattern on it. **(pic in profile). **

I walk out to my brand new white Lexus **(pic in profile)** that my mom bought for me. Then I start to head towards the beach.

Troy's POV

All day people have been coming to me to rent surfboards, but now when I actually want some customers, I'm all alone with nothing to do. Then I see this gorgeous girl with long, black, curly hair that looks even better with her petite body and her tan skin. I was just silently hoping that she would come to the shack to rent a surfboard.

Gabriella's POV

I walk up to the shack to rent a surfboard. I would have brought my own surfboard but I wasn't able to get it to Malibu yet. I am having it shipped from Albuquerque to Malibu. I go to the shack and see this amazingly gorgeous boy that looked just about the same age as me. He has light brown hair that is swept just above his eyebrows, revealing his amazing blue eyes that have a special sparkle to them. They went with his tanned body perfectly.

Troy's POV

I see her coming closer and closer to the shack. I was able to get lost in her warm, mesmerizing, chocolate brown eyes. When she starts speaking, it's like the voice of an angel that was sent from heaven.

"Hi, I would like to rent a surfboard, please" the gorgeous girl said.

"Umm… yea sure. That would be 10 dollars" I managed to say with out stuttering.

"Thanks, have a nice day" she said in a polite manner. She was all dressed up in her wet suit as she made her way toward the ocean. She then starts surfing. I gotta say, in all of my 17 years that I have been living…I have NEVER seen a girl surf so professionally. He was in complete awe of how graceful she was when she surfed even the biggest waves without falling in with the waves. I have been watching her for about an hour and I notice that she was getting ready to get out of the ocean.

She slides the top of her wet suit down so it dangles off of her beautifully sculpted hips. As she makes her way back to the shack to give back her surfboard, I see her well toned stomach that had a faint six pack. Instead of the six pack make her look like man, it just made her look even hotter. She was wearing a black bikini with turquoise and white designs on it that complimented her body well.

"Thank you" she said and then started to head towards her white Lexus.

Gabriella's POV

WOW! Those waves were amazing. That was one of the best surf I have had in a really long time. And I thought the waves in Albuquerque were good, here in Malibu it's like surfing in heaven.

While I was entering my house, I remembered that school was going to start the day after tomorrow. Just great, a new school, new friends, and new hardships. What else do I have to live for.

Tomorrow, I am going to go to the dance studio and try to get a job there.


	3. Dance Studio

**Hello Malibu**

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic so can you please review and tell me what you think? Thank you **_

_**Jessica33**_

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own. **

**Chapter 3: Dance Studio**

Gabriella's POV~ The Next Day

I drive around looking for the dance studio. When I arrive, I park my Lexus in the parking lot. I go inside and ask the boss "Hi, I'm Gabriella. I would like to know if you have a job available." "Hello Gabriella, I'm Michael Spark, you are in luck, and we do have a job available for you at the reception desk. You don't need that much experience for it." Mr. Spark explained. "Oh my g-d, thank you so much" I said excitedly.

"Do you dance?" he asked. "Yes, I dance all different types" I explained. "That's great! So I assume that you would like to use a dance room if there is one available" he questioned. "Yes, that would be wonderful. If you wouldn't mind" I wondered. "No, of course you can. All you have to do is lock up at night, you could lock up anytime you want as long as you do" he said while chuckling.

"When will you be able to start?" he asked. "Whenever you need me" I said. "Great! You can start today. Your shift starts at 5:00 which is in 30 minutes" he explained.

I have been watching people walk in and out of the studio all day. I have sold about 20 pieces of dance clothing and answered numerous amounts of phone calls. It is now 8:00pm and there are 30 more minutes until the shop closes for other people, I could lock up whenever I'm done using the studio. I notice a girl that looks like she is about 14 years old. She has light brown, straight, shoulder length hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella. Are you waiting for someone to pick you up?" I asked. "Hi, I'm Hailey, and yea my brother was supposed to pick me up 10 minutes ago, but he just texted me telling me he was on his way here." She explained. "Oh okay, would you mind if I used the studio right now? I mean I could wait until your brother comes to pick you up if you would like."I said. "No, that's okay. Like I said he should be here any minute now." Hailey explained. "Alright, I just have to go to my car to get my dance things… I'll be right back." I said and then I started to walk towards my car.

I finished changing into my black, stretchy booty shorts along with a red spaghetti strap tank top. I turned up the music and did my warm up to an upbeat song.

Troy's POV

I have to go pick up my sister, Hailey from the dance studio. I arrive and see her sitting on a chair texting on her phone. I go inside and say "Hey." "Took you long enough" she teased while rolling her eyes. "Where is the music coming from? I though you were the only one her" I asked curiously. "Oh, the new receptionist is dancing right now; you wanna go check it out? Hailey asked. "Yea sure" I answered.

My sister and I walked inside the room to watch the new receptionist dance. She was the same girl that I saw surfing yesterday. Damn, she surfs AND dances. This girl is great! She was getting so into the dance that she didn't even notice me and Hailey standing by the door. She was sweating, leaping and jumping. But, when she sweats you could see her beautiful brown curls sticking to her face while she is doing her routine to the upbeat song. All of a sudden, the music stopped and she turned around.

Hailey said "Sorry Gabriella, we just wanted to see you dance, which you do really well by the way." "Thanks, I'm sure I'm not that good" she said while blushing. Then I cut in saying "Yea, you are really good."

Gabriella's POV

I just finished dancing and I turned around to see the same blue-eyed boy from the beach yesterday. He was Hailey's brother? WOW! Then I start speaking again. "I'm Gabriella Montez, by the way. "I'm Troy Bolton. Sorry to interrupt your dancing" I said starting to get a little embarrassed. "No it's not a problem, really. I was going to head home now anyways" I explained. "Are you new around here? I don't believe I've seen you around" I wondered out loud. "Oh umm… me and my mom just moved here yesterday." I told him. "Oh, that's cool" he said in return.

"Well, I guess I should lock up now, I have to get home. It was nice meeting you" I said politely. "Oh right, well I guess I'll see you around" Troy said. "Bye Troy, Bye Hailey" I said. "Bye Gabriella" they replied at the same time.

I grabbed my bags 5 minutes after they left and started to lock up. Then I made my way to my car and started driving back home.

Back at the House~ Gabriella's POV

"Hey, mija. How was you day?" I could hear my mom ask from the kitchen as I came through the door. "It was good mom, I got a job at the dance studio" I explained. "Oh sweetie, that's great, you know you didn't have to" she said. "I know mom, it's just I wanted something to take up some of my free time. I will only be working 2 hours afterschool, and plus I get to use the studio whenever I want as long as I lock up" I explained. "Well sweetie, as long as your happy" my mom said. "So tomorrow is the first day of school? You excited?" she asked. "Yea mom I am, but I'm kinda nervous." I confessed to my mom. "Don't worry, mija. You'll do great… You always do" my mom encouraged. "Thanks mom, I think I am going to go to bed earlier today, I want to be refreshed for the first day of school. Night mom." I said. "Night sweetie, love you."

**REVIEW! Please and Thank you (:**

**Jessica33**


End file.
